That continent will become one with me Da?
by Sutchi
Summary: Russia was invaded with Become On With Mother Russia thoughts and decided that he WILL do whatever necessary to become one with the world.   First, he planned to attack the American continent, but things won't be as easy as he thought they would be. OCs
1. Prologue

_Become one with Mother Russia, Da?_

_They all have to become one with me._

_They don't have the slightest choice on it._

_Plus, becoming one with me is the best thing that could happen to them in the first place, so why complain da?_

"Russia? Brother are you alright?" Ukriane's worried voice sounded, while she was seated on a seat opposite to Russia's.

_Become one with mother Russia… all the world will become one with me!_

"Brother? You haven't touched your Halushki yet…"

_Yes… becoming one with mother Russia… but who will be the first? I must choose well… someone that affects the whole world_

" D-Did I burn it? I-If you don't like the one I gave you, I-I could make you another one!"

_Let's see… I want fertile lands… clean waters… raw resources..._

" You want another one brother? I-It wouldn't be a bother really!"

_Sunflowers… a warm country with sunflowers… with heat and absolutely no presence of General Winter whatsoever_

" I'll go get you one right away dear brother!"

_Da… I already tried with China but it didn't exactly work the way I wanted it to…_

"Here you go brother! I-Is that better for you?"

_Then, wouldn't it be better to try with more than one? How about opening up… to an entire continent? Da, an entire warm continent! The only problem would be that disgusting American bastard_

"B-Brother? W-Why are you frowning? D-Did I do something wrong?"

_I bet the South Eastern countries like Iran or Afghanistan would easily help my cause for some help with the burger bastard_

"…Brother? Why aren't you speaking?"

_Da… I'll get new lands to plant sunflowers… new countries to become one with me_

" Ivan?"

_And more countries that will play with my lead pipe and me!_

Russia smirked. " сестра?"

Ukraine was a bit startled but didn't hesitate to ask " Yes brother?

"I want you to contact me with the Middle Eastern Asian countries. I have important business to talk to them"

* * *

><p><strong>This, dear reader, was a dream I had a few days ago~ :D But I hurt my foot, and I'm dying with pain T-T So I might not write well for a while...<strong>


	2. To Canada!

"B-Brother? Are you completely sure about this?" Ukraine asked Russia while he was about to board one of his planes.

Both of them were outside in General Winter's yearly attack. Everything was frozen, the trees and the grass was under very thick layers of snow in the forests surrounding the Russian airport.

" I mean…declaring war on an entire continent… isn't it a bit bizarre?"

Russia looked back at his sister with a slight crazed smile.

"Ukraine, it is for the world da? I want to make sure that the entire world can become one, with me. And I need to start somewhere." Ukraine nodded uncertainly. "For example, a very hot place with sunflowers!" Russia smiled one of his innocent childish grins.

"It would be splendid to have sunflowers the entire year da?"

"Y-Yes, it would be pretty nice…" Ukraine wasn't agreeing very much with her brother's plans, but being on a warm place… with not a lot of work to get money… seemed nice…

" I'll come back soon. But meanwhile, could you please tell my guests to wait at my house? It's big enough to keep all of them."

Ukraine looked down at the frozen ground. " B-But… if you're declaring war on the America's, then why are you going over there dear brother?"

Russia faced the airplane in which he was about to aboard.

_The roaring engines are about to elevate the plane… all the way to Canada! And from there, to Mexico. There's no way I'm going to McDumb's house to ask him to become one with me. He doesn't deserve it. Plus, I have something special planned for that burger bastard._

"Because, sister, I want to see if one of them is smart enough to become one with me before the war starts. That way, they won't have to mess with my precious lead pipe" _too much, that is._

" O-Oh right! …just… just try to come back safely…yes?"

"Da. I'll come back. And with luck, I'll bring back a cheery warm country with me too", Russia said in a creepy tone, and walked into the plane, with only his coat, his lead pipe, and his scarf.

Once inside, he took a seat next to a window.

_All will become one with me… and they'll all appreciate it very much!_

_First stop on my list will be…_

**_Canada._**

_Burger bastard's brother. My neighbor that is on the other side of my dear Alaska, which unfortunately I had to sell. But the weirdest thing of all, is that I have never seen this Canada on world meetings before. On the bright side, I always get comfortable chairs in the meeting rooms those days._

Russia looked out the window towards the frozen and ice-cold land that belonged to him, while the airplane rose into the skies a few minutes later.

_All will become one._


End file.
